


Jaawn

by Nightawl



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Day 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightawl/pseuds/Nightawl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2- To Mrs Hudson’s delight 221B was filled with laughter throughout the entire day instead of shouting, for once her boys had managed to solve their problems on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaawn

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I already feel like a bad updater and I'm only on the second day! 
> 
> I was going to post this yesterday but I got side tracked by coursework and revision, I told you I probably wasn't going to update daily.
> 
> ...describing cuddling is hard okay.

Day 2 – Cuddling somewhere 

“Stop it,” Sherlock’s flat muffled voice came from his couch, he didn’t bother facing John who sat on the arm chair close by because he knew John could hear him.

“Stop it? … Stop what?” 

“Worrying.”

There was a pause, Sherlock was right, he knew and John knew it too. “I’m not worrying about anything,” John denied. 

“Yes you are,” Sherlock said finally deciding to sit up right on the couch. “You’re worried about the case.” 

“How did you know that? You haven’t even looked at me for the last twenty minutes never mind spoken to me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he sighed. “Please,” He said, now standing and walking around the living room, “You’ve been quite for like last fifteen minutes, ten minutes would have said you’re doing something else like reading the newspaper, but no, you haven’t made a sound for fifteen which means you were thinking-”

“Does it?” John almost sounded as if he didn’t understand his own actions, which he didn’t. 

“Obviously,” Sherlock had received a disapproving sound from his response; he wasn’t surprised, after living with John for so long he expected it. 

“I’m not worried about the case Sherlock,” John said in an almost patronising tone. “You don’t have to be right about everything you know,” He muttered grabbing his newspaper from the near by coffee table and opened it do block out Sherlock. 

“Yes I do and besides, you’ve already proved I was,” Sherlock said with a grin, he knew John wouldn’t bother asking how but the detective just couldn’t help himself. “You’re pretending to read the newspaper, ‘how do you know I’m pretending?’ because you’re flicking through the pages too fast, it approximately takes you one minute to read one slide of the page before you get bored and flick onto the next one. You’re flicking the page every thirty seconds-”

“Enough now, Sherlock,” John warned not looking up at him, Sherlock was just showing off now and he was well aware of it.

But Sherlock refused to listen. “‘I could be scanning the page’,” He continued as if John hadn’t said anything. “No, you don’t do that; you take your time when you’re reading-”

“Sherlock,” John said as a low growl. “Enough now.”

“Why? Because I’m proving you wrong?” 

“No, because I don’t care if you were right or not okay.” Sherlock felt a twinge of disappointment in his chest. But-”

John pulled his newspaper to his lap to give Sherlock a stern look. “No,” John raised his voice slightly. “No buts, Sherlock just leave it alone,” John calmed down, slightly, and turned back to his newspaper. “You don’t have to be right all the time,” He muttered. 

“Yes I do John, you know I do.”

“No you think you have to, you could just accept you’re wrong for once like a normal human but okay fine I suppose the great Sherlock Holmes has to be right,” John said, rolling his eyes, he had obviously heard the approving sound Sherlock had just made. 

Sherlock sat back on his couch in triumph, he wasn’t able to show he was right about John worrying but he had gotten him to admit that he was right, that was enough for him for now.

Sherlock heard a low growl coming from John as he stood up and stormed into the kitchen. Sherlock followed suit. The detective came up behind John and nuzzled his face in the nook of John neck. 

“Stop it,” John said pulling away from him. “You’re such a…never mind.”

“Such a what?” Sherlock asked coming close to John again. 

John moved further away from Sherlock, he growled turning to face Sherlock he tried to fight back frustration that pulsated throughout his body but it was fruitless. “You don’t have to be such an annoying dick!” John shouted, he turned to walk out of the kitchen but then turned back, deciding he wasn’t finished. “I know you want to be right Sherlock but you don’t have to be right,” He said still with a raised voice but it had become much more tamed than before but he still slammed his hands on the table. “Dammit Sherlock!” 

“What-”

John sighed as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, Sherlock quietly followed him and grabbed John’s wrist before John could move any further away from him. “John,” Sherlock said piercing John’s brown eyes with his own. “What’s wrong?”

John sighed, forcefully releasing himself from Sherlock’s grip. “If you don’t know Sherlock then-” John trailed off sighing before slipping his coat on, walking out of the living room.

“John. Joh- wait. Where are you going?” A slightly panicked Sherlock asked as John made his way down the stairs and to the door of Baker Street. 

“Out,” He simply replied. “I need air; I’ve been exposed to too much Sherlock.”

With that John was gone. Sherlock didn’t see any point going after him because for one he was in his pyjama pants and blue silk dressing gown and he knew John needed time alone to think about whatever was swirling around his confusing mind. Sherlock simply turned on his heels and walked back over to the couch he had been previously sprawled across and laid on it, facing the cushions waiting for John’s return. 

****

 

Sherlock’s eyes flickered open, snapping him out of his meditative state as continued he lie on the couch he had claimed for several hours while John was out. 

“John,” Sherlock called, not moving from the couch. He heard foot steps come up the stairs and by the living room, the footsteps stopped, then went up the second pair of stairs that lead to John’s bedroom. “John!” Sherlock called, louder. 

Sherlock wasn’t sure for moment as to what he should do next; he could either go and see if John was okay, which Sherlock found pointless, or leave John’s problem to sort itself out like they usually did. 

Sherlock chest had been twisting and pulling in guilt ever since John had left the flat, it was true Sherlock had no idea what was up with his doctor but he knew it was his fault, somehow, so it made sense to him to ignore the latter but how he would go about talking to John he had no idea. 

“John,” Sherlock cooed pushing John’s bedroom door open to find him sat at his desk with his laptop. Sherlock couldn’t see what he was doing but he obviously wasn’t updating his blog seeing as John enjoyed how frustrated the detective got about John’s sly ‘subtle’ comments about him. “Why are you annoyed at me?”

“I’m not,” John denied but immediately regretted when he heard Sherlock sigh. “Okay fine. I’m not annoyed at you, I’m annoyed for you.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“I know you don’t understand, you rarely understand anything like this,” John stated, not turning towards the other man.

“So explain it to me,” The detective said walking across the room and perching himself on John’s bed. “I’m interested.” 

John grimaced as he turned to Sherlock. “You must think I worry too much about everything and I’m completely irrational. I just don’t want to get sick of me like all of my other girlfriends have,” John said hanging his head. 

“You,” Sherlock started cupping his hand under John’s chin to he could bring his head up so he was facing him, when he saw John give him an obvious false smile Sherlock decided it was time to pull him onto the bed an into his arms. “You honestly think I’m anything like them?” Sherlock said as some sort of soft snarl. “Yes I do think you worry too much, most of the time you worry more about the little things rather than the big ones because you’re compassionate, John. You care more about everyone else than I ever could and that’s good. And sometimes you’re irrational, of course you are, as am I but I like being able to reassure you and comfort you either with knowledge or affection, I think you know which one I prefer,” John only snored at his comment to which Sherlock brought his arms around John’s waist and held him closer.

“I’ve never been able to do that to someone because I never thought I could but you, John Watson, have proved me wrong and that makes you pretty special indeed,” Sherlock finally said with a smile. 

John hummed with gratitude as he sat in the gap between Sherlock’s spread his legs, his elbows resting on the other mans legs. “Really?” 

“Really,” Sherlock whispered into the blonde’s ear receiving a purr of contentment from him. “I wouldn’t lie to my, Jaawn.”

“I told you to stop saying my name like that,” John said in a cloud of laughter as Sherlock started to leave small kisses along John’s jaw, trailing down to his neck.

Sherlock stuck his head up and smirked. “What’s Jaawn going to do if I don’t?” He teased. 

“This,” John said before turning his whole body around so he was facing and without a second thought John jumped on the detective and started to tickle his sides. 

“Jaa-Jaawn!” Sherlock shrieked with laughter as he flailed about trying to get away from John. “Jaawn, I’m sorry Jaawn! Jaawn stop!” 

To Mrs Hudson’s delight 221B was filled with laughter throughout the entire day instead of shouting, for once her boys had managed to solve their problems on their own.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I were sorry about using Jaawn but I'm not, there was a little voice in the back of my head to use it so it was going to happen eventually!! 
> 
> Oh I forgot to say, this one was inspired by this [this](http://brookingyourself.tumblr.com/post/25490161541) and a scene from Friends with my favourite cannon otp, Monica and Chandler! 
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
